


Daddy?

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Caring, Friendship/Love, Other, Short & Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Niffty needs help with some things and Alastor is more then happy to help out the cute little cyclops.
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Not smut! I know the title says Daddy, but this is not a kink thing!

Husk and Angel were at the bar watching the small cyclops go about her duties cleaning the hotel. And for the fourth day in a row, Alastor followed closely behind her every move, helping the firey haired demon if she should need it. "Have ya noticed that Al has been kinda clingy to Niffty lately?" Angel spoke to Husk who was cleaning glasses. 

"Yeah, kinda. But who gives a damn about what that deer fuck does?" Okay, so husk obviously knew something Angel didn't, but what was it? Angel just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess yer right." He took a sip of his pink alcoholic drink and continued to watch the deer follow the one eyed mini demon. Niffty climbed a latter to dust some cobwebs high on the ceiling.

"Careful darling Niffty! Don't need you getting hurt now!" Al called from below, the look of worry written on his normally smug ass face. 

"Don't worry! I'll be- woah!" Niffty slipped from the latter and fell right into Al's open arms.

"NIFFTY! ARE YOU OKAY!? I TOLD YOU TO BE-" 

"I'm fine daddy, just slipped. Besides, you caught me!" The fireball of energy was quick to say. She giggled and then climbed the ladder once again to finish her job. Al sighed and his face went from concerned to adorning, as he watched the demon belle make quick work of the cobwebs. Angel just stared at the two. He put a hand over his heart. Did..... Did he hear that right? Did she just call him daddy?! He turned to husk with a look like he was having a heart attack and husk just chuckled. 

"No... It's not a sex thing ya pervert."


End file.
